It started With Coffee
by Prongs01
Summary: How James and lily met in the muggle world ! LJ
1. Chapter 1: The redhead in the Corner

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the corner of a small coffee shop talking about getting dates for their trip to the cinema tomorrow- they'd all agreed to get dates.

"How come you two can get dates but me and Prongs can't?" moaned Sirius "I mean we're the best looking." James's eyes quickly scanned and saw a pretty redhead sitting in a corner leaning over a book sitting by herself "what about her?" James nodded in the redheads direction Sirius looked round "Thanks Prongs" Sirius stood up "No padfoot ,I meant for me!" but too late Sirius had all ready taken the seat across from her and was talking and laughing with her. James felt a strange sensation in his stomach. They started walking over their way.

"Guys this is Lily" said Sirius placing his arm round her, such a pretty name for such a pretty girl "she's an old friend I guess you could say."

"Hardly an Old friend" laughed Lily, her laugh was like music "I was the girl Sirius was supposed to get married to! HA! Sirius married, no wonder he ran away!" That's right his family was trying to make Sirius marry a girl he knew, after many other thing this was a last straw. He didn't like the girl that way. James wouldn't mind being forced to marry Lily.

""I'll see you Saturday Lilyflower" Said Sirius giving her a swift kiss on the cheek she turned round to leave and shouted "I still hate the Nickname!"

* * *

James was annoyed at Sirius who'd been texting Lily frequently til Saturday.

"Pronsie jealous?" asked Sirius when they were about to leave .

"no" He answered too quickly Sirius gave that all-knowing smirk and nodded getting in the taxi. Once the taxi drew up at cineworld. There stood four girls in causal outfits. One was a plump girl called Helga- Peters date - a pretty blonde called Honey- Remus's date- A pretty brunette called Ellie and a beautiful looking Lily each boy greeted their date, James could feel his stomach turn when Sirius pulled Lily into a tight hug.

she pushed him back looked him up and down and said "Try anything Mr Black and You'll be incredibly sorry" James couldn't help it when his stomach flipped flopped. They we're Friends! Huzzah! James could feel his date pulling at his arm "yes," he said feeling lighter than before "James, It's time to go into the movie, come on" She said grabbing his hand and leading him in.

The film was Great! Or the parts he'd seen anyway he was too busy looking over at Lily for half the time. When everyone was saying goodnight Sirius whispered something in Lily's ear she smiled and nodded Lily stayed behind when the Other girls left.

"Drinks!" said Sirius grabbing Lily throwing her over his shoulder and Skipping down the ally.

**a/n: PLEASE REVIEW KEEP READING I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER?!**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

The remaining five hurled into a taxi. "The thee broomsticks please!" barked Sirius to the driver. The three broomsticks was a warm welcoming pub with a lively atmosphere.

"so... where do you guys study?" asked Lily, James couldn't help but admire her beauty. "HA, we don't study Evans" laughed Sirius. "thought not."

"what about you Lily?" asked Remus, "Oh, I study in a University in London I go back in a few weeks" James' heart sunk, he had a few weeks to get to know the pretty redhead, how depressing. They hurdled how the taxi and marched into the pub, where Sirius went to get drinks and the others went to find a table to James' delight Lily sat next to him.

"so... James what do you do?" James loved the way his name rolled off her tongue "Oh, I do police training along with Sirius and Remus"

the next half hour or so went by with a buzz everyone talking and laughing. James' couldn't help but noticed Sirius had casually swung his arm over Lily's shoulder but James' just narrowed it down because they were childhood friends. The group was enjoying the new addition who feistily argued and used frequent sarcasm, she was like a female marauder.

"...Lily" whispered a cold shocked voice, the group looked towards the new-comer and James recognised him, It was Severus Snape. Snape was one of the pranking victims of the four boys cruel jokes and he loathed them.

"Severus." Lily's eyes went from happy and excited to cold. "what are you doing with _these _people?" Lily lifted her glass took a swig "Drinking thought that was obvious"

"Forgotten the past, have we? What about what they did to me?" Said Snape fists clenched, "I've forgiven them." Lily simply said "You done much worse to me"

"That was a mistake, Lily, God knows I've apologised enough" Lily simply flipped her her and said "but what you did was different Sev, your were my friend and you know how much that hurt? Now leave" Snapes face went to stone "But-" James stood up and turned to face him "_LEAVE" _he said and Snape turned round and left . When James sat down Sirius went off to get more drinks, Lily gave his hand a grateful Squeeze "thanks" she whispered James gave her hand a squeeze back.

* * *

The next day the five had planned to meet at the coffee house once again. The four boys had a booth and were talking about football the boy's favourite sport which both James and Sirius played on a team called '_Gryffindor" _one of the best teams around that played in the Town leagues along with _'Hufflepuff", 'Ravenclaw' and 'Sythern'. _

"hey guys" Lily said when she bouned in and took a seat across from Peter (a/n: felt bad peter hadn't been mentioned yet). "Watcha talking about?" She grabbed and bit of Sirius muffin "Oy! I was enjoying that" Said Sirius lunging across the table a her, knocking them both to the floor laughing. The waiter gave a amused chuckle letting everyone know of his presence, Lily and Sirius who had know taken their seats again, every so slightly blushing where staring at the menus.

"Hey Amos!" said Lily suddenly recognising her old friend. James knew the boy, he played for Hufflepuff. "Hey Lily, you look good," This caused Lily to blush, James had to object Lily didn't look good she Looked perfect. "Busy on Friday?" Said Amos, "Maybe why?" Said lily An amused grin playing across her face. James thought that was adorable. "Maybe you'd like to catch up, its been a while?" Said the boy James not wanted to hit square in the jaw. "Sure" James' heart sunk. He'd have less time to make her like him like her liked her now. Damn.


	3. Chapter 3: Booking Trips

On Saturday Remus, Peter, Lily and James were huddled round a table in the coffee shop.

"Honestly I'd forgotten the Bloke was so full of himself" Lily sighed, "I'm yet to find Love". She was of course talking about her date with Amos. James felt his stomach flip-flop when Lily said her date had been terrible. He also no-longer felt weird about the way Lily and Sirius acted around each other it was entirely Brotherly and he'd never seen Sirius take to someone who wasn't a marauder. As if on que Sirius came bounding into the café. _Oh god! He's got an idea! _James had to mentally prepare himself. Sirius' ideas were almost always mischievous.

"GUYS! I have the best Idea! We could go on HOLIDAY before we all start work and Lily goes back to London" James was shocked as was everyone else, judging by the look on their faces. SIRIUS BLACK HAD A _GOOD _IDEA?! And it didn't contain anything dirty (a/n: WINK, WINK) or a prank IT MUST BE THE APOCLYSPE!

"Sirius… that's… that's well bloody brillant!" Remus stuttered, everyone else was still in shock to move or speak.

At nightfall they were all book for a flight to Spain leaving On Wednesday with a three bedroom villa James and Sirius were sharing a room as was Remus and Peter and Lily had asked to bring along her friend Alice. Who the boys knew threw Frank - she was his Girlfriend and he played on the Gryffindor team with them.

James felll asleep thinking of a redhead in a bikini.

**a/n: sorry for the short Chapter! Ill do the whole holiday on one chapter so I promise it will be long ! might take a while to write so bear with me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ? ANYONE ENJOYING?**


End file.
